The Girlfriend Tag
by trophyfatherstrophyson
Summary: Percy started YouTube to keep in touch with his friends, but it has grown into so much more than that. Apparently everyone loves to watch his videos. One shots of Percy's life as a youtuber. Percabeth
1. Chapter 1

**The Girlfriend Tag**

I looked at my camera and let out a sigh. I got nothing. I looked over to see Annabeth standing in the doorway "Having troubles?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"I need help coming up with a video," I told her as she came over to sit next to me.

"Q and A?" She asked putting her head on my shoulder.

"I've done a million of those already," I told her.

Truth or dare?" She asked playing with my fingers.

"Done it," I told her. I looked down at our intertwined hands. Then I looked at her, she looked like she was concentrating, and _damn_ was she cute when she was concentrating. "Hey Annabeth, why don't you be in my video with me, we could do the girlfriend tag," I told her getting excited.

"I don't know Percy, youtube is more your thing," she told me looking skeptical.

"Please Annabeth, plus it's the only thing I can think of, and if I can't think of anything the people don't get a video, and if the people don't get a video the people get angry, and if the people get angry you're to blame Annabeth," I gave her my best pouty face.

Annabeth sighed, "Alright I'll do a video with you,"

"Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, thank you so much Annabeth you're the best I love you so so so so much," I picked her up and spun her around.

"Alight Percy put me down before I change my mind," She said with a laugh. I set her down and looked up girlfriend tag questions on my phone. You see Leo was able to make us electronics that made it harder for monsters to track us.

"Alright lets get started," I said facing the camera. "Hey guys it's me Percy with another video for you guys, and this lovely lady next to me is my girlfriend Annabeth chase," I said waving my hands at Annabeth, she gave a small smile and waved at the camera. "And today I am going to be doing the girlfriend tag, which is where I ask Annabeth some questions and if she gets one wrong i get to spit in her hair," I said with a smile.

"Whoa, slow down there buddy, we never agreed to that," she said.

"yes, but wouldn't it be so much more interesting?" I told her

"No it would not, there will be no spitting in my hair whatsoever," she told me with an annoyed look.

"Fine there won't be any spitting in your hair," I said rolling my eyes looking back down at my phone, "anyways, lets get on with the questions." I put my arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "First question, where did we first meet?"

"Easy, camp,"

I laughed, "Okay next one, ooh this is a good one, what was your first impression of me?" I looked over at Annabeth

"Well, I thought you were an immature, idiotic, kelp for brains dweeb," she said with a smile.

"Ouch," I said, putting my hand over my heart, "harsh,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, "Well I obviously don't think that anymore, or I wouldn't be with you,"

True, anyways moving on, what is your favorite feature of me?"

"You're eyes" she said without even thinking.

"Well that was fast," I said with a smile and a blush started forming on her face. "You're cute when you blush" Annabeth looked up at me and smiled. I leaned down to give her a kiss and she pulled me closer. I backed up and gave her a smile, then I realized we still had the camera on us. "Well guys, that's the end of today's video, I'll see you guys next time, don't forget to leave a comment down below and give this a big thumbs up, I'll see you guys next time, bye!" I looked back and Annabeth and gave her another kiss, "I love you" I told her putting my head against her forehead

"I love you too,"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I've had this idea floating around in my head for some time now, so I decided to put it on paper. I think I might make this into like a series of one shots of Percy and Annabeth making youtube videos, what do you guys think? Should I do it? Anyways I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What NOT To Do When You're Bored**

"Hey guys, it's me Percy with another video and today I thought I'd make a video of what NOT to do when you're bored," I said looking into my camera, "because I know it's pretty easy to get bored, especially if you're ADHD like me. So from my experiences of being bored I've been able to figure out some things you shouldn't do.

"Now first off, as fun as it may seem, don't dance around the house without any pants, because I've done it before, and well lets just say my mom now shows that video to everyone," I said, a blush now forming on my face. I decided I should act it out to make the video more exciting, so I took off my pants and started dancing around. God I hope my Annabeth doesn't come home and see me. After about a minute or so of dancing around I put my pants back on went back to my camera.

"Second, don't act like you're in Star Wars, because things can get broken, and when things get broken you don't get any of your moms amazing blue cookies," I told the camera. I went and got riptide off my desk and uncapped him . The mist will make it look like I'm holding a stick or something, and I started swinging it around. Then I accidentally hit my bedside lamp. "Oops," I said, "You see that just proves my point," I said rubbing the back of my neck. I'll have to clean that up before Annabeth gets home. I put riptide away and put the glass in a pile, planning to pick up the rest later.

I turned back to the camera, "Thirdly, no jumping on the bed. Now I know you've heard this a million times from your parents but they know what they're talking about. You could fall and break a bone or something," I said climbing up on my bed. Once I started jumping I realized that it was actually pretty fun, I don't know why I don't do this more often. Then I heard the door open, and there stood Annabeth in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing seaweed brain," she said crossing her arms. I immediately got down from the bed.

"I'm, uh, making a video," I said pointing to my camera, giving her a sheepish smile. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the broken lamp on the floor.

"You're cleaning that up Percy, and buying a new one. That was a good lamp," she said with a sigh and walked out of the room

"I love you!" I shouted after her.

I turned back to my camera, "Well you now know why you don't do any of those things if your bored, because bad things happen, and not only can you get in trouble with your mom for doing these things, but also yelled at by your girlfriend, " I smiled, "Anyways that's all for todays video, please give this video a big thumbs up and don't forget to subscribe and I'll see you guys next video," I then put my hand over the camera and turned it off.

* * *

**A/N: I know this isn't that long but I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you guys have a lot of fun reading it. I got a lot of reviews to make more one shots so here I am. Also getting good reviews from you guys makes my day a lot better. I hope you guys like this one, and if there's a specific video you want to read about Percy making, leave it in the reviews and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth Or Dare**

"Frank, you gotta scooch in more, you aren't in the shot," I told Frank motioning for him to get closer to everybody else. I back at at my camera and saw that half of Jason's head wasn't even in the shot. "Hey, Jason, you gotta shrink or something, you're head isn't in the shot," I told Jason trying to angle the camera up more so his head would actually be in the video. "Alright, good," I said looking back into the camera.

"Hey guys, it's me Percy, and as you can tell I have some friends with me today," I said looking over and seeing that Leo was jumping up and down in his seat. "The beautiful lady next to me is my girlfriend Annabeth, who you guys have met before," I said putting my arm around Annabeth. Then I pointed over to Leo, "The guy who looks like he's about to explode over there is Leo,"

"What's up ladies and gents, Master of awesomeness at your service, and I am single" Leo said with a wink.

"Shut up repair boy," Piper said smiling. Leo stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anyways, the Chinese Canadian baby face over there is Frank," I said pointing over at Frank, he rolled his eyes at me. "And the lovely lady next to him is Hazel," I saw a small blush form on Hazel's face, "The guy who looks a bit like Superman with blonde hair is Jason,"

"Do you have a comment to say about all of us?" Jason asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do," I told him, "Moving on, the girl with the feathers next to Jason is Piper," I saw Piper lean over and whisper something into Annabeth's ear. Annabeth then slugged my arm.

"That was from Piper," Annabeth said with a smirk, and Piper stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue back out at her.

"Anyways I tweeted you guys to send in some truths and dares, so in this hat, we have some dares written down," I said picking up a hate that I had on the floor next to me and shaking it up a bit, "And in this hat, we have some truths written down," I said picking up the other hat next to me, "So, lets get started," I told the camera.

"I'll go first," Jason said.

"Alright Sparky, truth or dare?" I asked him.

"I ain't no sissy, gimme a dare," he told me. I shuffled threw the hat with the dares and pulled one out. I laughed when I saw what it was.

"You have to brush your teeth, then drink orange juice, and I even have an extra toothbrush for you," I told him getting up from my seat to get him the toothbrush, toothpaste and orange juice. When I got back I saw he had a disgusted look on his face, and he hadn't even done the dare yet.

"Let's just get this over with," he said taking the things out of my hand. He slowly put some toothpaste on the toothbrush and started brushing. "Do I really have to this?" Jason asked about to put the cup of orange juice to his lips.

"Aren't you supposed to be the big bad Jason? Are you going to get a cup of orange juice be the death of you?" Leo said to Jason. Jason gulped and slowly put the orange juice to his lips. As soon as the the orange juice reached his mouth he looked like he wanted to puke and I couldn't stop laughing.

"That was horrible. Percy I'm never making a video with you again," Jason said wiping his tongue as if that helps anything. Everybody just started laughing harder.

"Alright, I'll go next," Piper said after she had stopped laughing, "Give me a truth," I dug into the truth hat and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Okay Piper, are you a virgin?" I asked wanting to know this myself. I looked over at her and saw her face getting red instantly.

"Oh, um, I, well," She started stuttering.

"Ooh beauty queen, have you and Jason taken things to the next level," Leo said wiggling his eyebrow, now Jasons face was more red than Pipers.

"Well I mean, um, we're almost 20 damnit, we can do what we want," Piper said starting to gain some confidence. She leaned over and smacked Leo in the back of the head. By now everybody was laughing again. This video is probably going to be more laughing than actually playing truth or dare.

"Yeah, yeah, you guys had your fun can we move on already," Jason said, his face still red as a tomato.

"God Percy, what kind of things did you come up," Piper said

"Hey, it wasn't me, blame the viewers," I told them raising my hands in surrender.

"Well what kind of viewers do you have?" She asked me.

"Hey, my viewers are my babies, and no one disses on my babies," I told her patting on my camera.

"Whatever," Annabeth said rolling her eyes, "Anyways I'll go next, give me a dare, Perce," I dug out a slip of paper from the dare hat.

"Lick the person to the right of you," I told her. She gave me an irritated look and leaned over and licked my cheek.

"You taste weird," she told me as she leaned back.

"That's what she said," Leo said laughing at his own joke. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Alright I'm next, and I'm doing a dare. I'm not a wuss, unlike some people," I cleared my throat at Piper.

"Whatever Jackson," she said giving me a glare.

I dug my hand threw the hat of dares and pulled a strip of paper out. "Kiss any girl that's in the room, it can't be your girlfriend," I said looking over at Annabeth. She didn't seem too upset.

"Why are you looking at me like that seaweed brain? You honestly think I'm going to be upset over a dare?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure," raising my hands in surrender, "Alright Hazel I'm going to be kissing you, on the cheek, because they never specified that it had to be on the lips, as long as that's okay with you," I said looking over at Hazel. Her face became red, I knew it wasn't because she liked me or anything, she was just from the olden times and very modest, plus she's kissed me on the cheek before so it's all good.

"Yeah, it okay," she told me. I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. I then went over and put my arm around Annabeth's shoulders, leaning in to kiss Annabeth.

"Ewww those lips were on Hazels cheek, she could have germs" Annabeth said jokingly. I just laughed at her and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. She gave me an annoyed look and wiped off her cheek.

"Anyways, who's next?" I asked looking around. All we had left was Leo, Frank, And Hazel.

"I'll go," Frank said, "Give me a truth," I dug threw the bad of truths and pulled one out.

"Have you ever ate a toe nail?" I read off the paper, "What kind of truth is what," I said kind of disappointed that it wasn't something bigger.

"You're the one that chose which ones to put in the hat," Leo said. He did have a point.

"And aren't you the one that said it was 'the viewers' Perce?" Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Shut up," I told her, "Anyways answer the stupid question, have you ever ate a toenail?" I said looking over at Frank. He looked pretty satisfied that he didn't get anything too personal.

"No I have never ate a toe nail," He said with a smug smirk, Hazel just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways I'll go next, give me a truth Percy," Hazel said looking at me.

"You guys are boring," I said digging threw the hat. "Alright Hazel, how many previous boyfriends/girlfriends have you had?" I said looking at her. Her face turned bright red and I saw her glance over at Leo. I was still confused about what happened between the two of them. Did they date in a past life or something?

"Um, only one other boyfriend besides Frank," she said her voice getting even more red. I then saw Frank glance over at Leo and give him a small glare, but Leo just looked oblivious to everything.

"Ooh, I'm next," Leo said excitedly "Give me a dare," I dug my hand threw the hat.

"Alright Leo, your dare is to dance around in your underwear," I told him laughing. Leo just looked excited about it.

"Well, put on some music Jackson, I can't dance without music," Leo said standing up. I went threw my phone and searched through my music, when I landed on _She Looks So Perfect_ by 5 Seconds of Summer, that song would be perfect. I pressed play and Leo took off his pants and started dancing. By the end everyone was laughing their butts off.

"Alright guys," I said looking the camera still laughing, "that's the end of todays video, I hope you enjoyed watching everybodys pain. I know I did. Anyways thanks for watching, and I'll see you guys next time," I said. I put my hand over the camera and started laughing some more.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, this one was a bit harder for me to write with all 7 of them and trying to keep them in character so I'm sorry if they are OOC. This isn't really my best work and I'm sorry. But anyways I hope you guys like this and I have a really good idea for a video that I want Percy to make, so stay tuned. Anyways if you guys have a video you want Percy to make, put it in the reviews, lets try to get 15 reviews? It would mean a lot to me, but I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Why I made A Youtube Channel**

"Hey guys, it's me Percy again, and I've been asked by multiple family members why I created my youtube channel, and a lot of you guys have been asking me why I made a youtube channel, so I thought I'd answer that question," I said looking into my camera.

"So every summer I would go to this summer camp, and I would always have so much fun seeing my friends and playing capture the flag and a ton of other stuff. It was super fun, but one year it wasn't really like that. Me and six other people, actually the same people you saw in the last video, all had a pretty big summer. I was kidnapped, they found me, we all almost died a few times, yada yada yada," I said waving my hand in dismissal.

"Anyways after that summer the seven of us all went to different parts of the country and I didn't really have a way to keep in touch with them. I mean we could text and call each other but it just wasn't the same. We skyped each other too, but I couldn't just pick up my computer and take it with me wherever I went, but with youtube I could," I told my camera

"I would record what I was doing that day, whether me and Annabeth were just chilling in the apartment, if we went to the beach, I would record it. I had actually gotten really into it. I would record myself just being my stupid self and it was really fun for me. It was a way to communicate with some of my best friends, and even some of my other friends from camp. Then as time went on, it wasn't just my friends that were watching me. It was people from all over the world. People I didn't even know were watching me and laughing along with my childishness, just like they were my best friends. And that's what you guys are to me. My best friends," I gave the camera a smile.

"Anyways, more and more people started watching me, and that's how I got where I am today, and if I didn't have all you guys watching my videos, I don't know what I'd do. As most of you know I'm ADHD and finding a good job where I can move around and not have to sit in an office all day is pretty hard to do, but having you guys watch me saved me from that. This is my job now and I think that's crazy. If I didn't have YouTube, I probably would have been a marine biologist because that's another thing I love to do. Like, I love fish. I won't even eat fish, I love them so much. As a wise shark once said 'Fish are friends not food'" I quoted Nemo using the deepest voice I could. I probably sounded like a dork, but I mean, I probably always do.

"Anyways as much as I would love to be a marine biologist, this saved me from another 4 years of school, thank the gods. But I mean, you guys should stay in school, and don't do drugs," I told the camera trying to be a 'good role model.' I looked back to my camera to continue my amazing speech.

"I never thought so many people would actually like watching my videos so much, so really, thank you guys so much. You guys mean so much to me. And a big thanks to all my friends, the reason I even started making videos in the first place. They're always there for me when I need them and I don't know what I'd do without them. " I said, a smile forming on my face, remembering all the amazing memories with those guys. Even the times we almost did, that was pretty fun.

"Anyways that's all for todays video, I can smell Annabeth's amazing cooking from here, so I'll see you guys next video," I said sticking my tongue out before putting my hand over the camera and turning it off.

"That was some deep stuff," I heard a voice say from the doorway. I jumped, and looked over to see it was only Annabeth.

"Geez, give me a heart attack why don't you," I said putting a hand over the right side of my chest for emphasis. Annabeth just laughed at me and walked closer. She picked up my arm and moved it to the left side of my chest.

"Nice try Perce," She said wrapping her arms around my neck. I immediately put my hands around her waist and gave her a big hug.

"I love you Annabeth," I told her smelling her amazing lemon shampoo.

"I love you too," Annabeth leaned back and kissed my cheek.

"I'm starving, let's eat," I said pulling away from her and running into the kitchen. Annabeth just chucked.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so my updating on stories may be a little slow because I have family over and I don't want to be that kid that locks themselves in their room all day on their computer. As much as that's what I want to do, I won't. But anyways I'm really proud of this one, it's short and more serious and I know Percy isn't normally that serious kind of guy but I tried to add some humor in their. Also with the lemon shampoo with Annabeth, I just said that because n every other fanfiction I've read it says something about Annabeth and lemon shampoo, so did it say something about lemon shampoo in the books? I hope you guys like it and please review some video ideas and I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chubby Bunny Challenge**

"Hey Annabeth!" I called sitting in front of my camera with a bag of giant marshmallows in front of me. Annabeth walked into the room and leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Do you think you could maybe help me with a video?" I asked her sweetly. She rolled her eyes at me and came so sit next to me.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"Soo, I was thinking me and you could do the chubby bunny challenge," I told her holding up the bag of marshmallows.

"How do you do it?" She asked with a confused look on her face. I had forgot, she didn't know about the challenges and everything. She wasn't into the whole youtube thing. I'd be surprised if she even watched my videos.

"So basically you fit a marshmallow in your mouth and you say chubby bunny, and you keep doing that until you can't hold anymore marshmallows in your mouth," I told her, happy that I finally knew something she didn't.

"Alright, let's do it," she said looking like she was starting to understand. I leaned over and turned on my camera.

"What's up guys, Percy here with my amazing, fabulous, beautiful, and a ton of other adjectives, Annabeth Chase," I motioning my hands towards Annabeth. Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"Sometimes I wonder why you guys even watch him," Annabeth said shaking her head. I just stuck my tongue out at her.

"Anyways, me and Annabeth are going to do the chubby bunny challenge," I said looking back at the camera.

"Annabeth and I," Annabeth corrected me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I told her. "Anyways lets get started already, I'll go first," I said. I opened the bag of marshmallows and stuck one in my mouth. This was easy. "Chubby bunny," I said handing the bag of marshmallows to Annabeth. She took one out and stuffed it to the side of her cheek. Smart.

"Chubby bunny," She said without a problem. I took the bag from her and put another marshmallow in my mouth.

"Chubby bunny," I said, "Why do they call it chubby bunny anyways?" I asked. "Why not skinny turtle?" Annabeth just rolled her eyes at me grabbing the bag of marshmallows.

"Because bunnies have fat cheeks, and since we are stuffing food in our cheeks it makes them fat, so we look like chubby bunnies," Annabeth told me taking out a marshmallow and carefully putting it in her mouth, making sure to make room for other marshmallows. I was just stuffing them in my mouth carelessly.

I was able to go on for five more rounds of chubby bunny. I tried to stuff in the eighth marshmallow. "Chubby bunny," I tried to say, but it probably sounded more like "ru'y uny," Annabeth started laughing so hard at me that her marshmallows flew from her mouth all over the floor. I put my arms up in victory. "I WON," I said excitedly, because with Annabeth, me winning was very rare.

"No way! I could totally have fit at least five more in my mouth, but your stupidity made me spit them all out," Annabeth said once she stopped laughing.

"Nope, I won, deal with it," I said getting up and dancing around the room. "I beat Annabeth, I beat Annabeth," I said in a mocking tone. Annabeth just rolled her eyes at me.

"Whatever," She said. I laughed and sat back down next to her.

"You know, I have to admit, you were a pretty cute chubby bunny," I told her.

"Well you were pretty cute yourself,"Annabeth said, a smile forming on her face.

I looked back at my camera, "Well guys that's it for this video, I hope you liked watching us with marshmallows stuffed in our mouths, I'll see you guys next time. BYE!' I said putting my hands over the camera and turning it off.

"You are such a dork," Annabeth said.

"But I'm your dork," I said leaning over and kissing Annabeth on the cheek.

" Don't kiss me, you have marshmallow glob all in your mouth," Annabeth said pushing me off of her. I just stuck my tongue at her and gave her more kisses with my marshmallow glob mouth.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. A bug thanks to RANDOM GUEST, who gave me a ton of ideas for future chapters. Also I have a proposal coming up soon ;) Anyways it would mean a lot to me if you left a review and I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Proposal**

I looked into my camera, my heart beating faster than ever. I took a deep breath, I can do this. My hands were shaking and I was tapping my foot at 100 mph.

"Hey guys," I told my camera, "Percy here and um, todays video is going to be a bit different from other videos I guess," I rubbed my neck nervously. If just talking about it made me nervous, I'll be horrible when I actually have to ask her.

"As most of you know, I have a girlfriend named Annabeth Chase. She's the most intelligent, beautiful, amazing girl I know and I've been with her for about four years now and I love her. More than anything," I said a smile forming on my face just at the thought of her.

"I want to be with her for as long as I live. She's saved my life many times and there's no doubt about it, I want to be beside her the day I die," The box was a huge weight in my pocket.

"So as you've guys have probably guessed from the title of this video, I'm about to do something pretty big. And pray to the gods she says yes," I told the camera trying to fix my messy hair, probably just messing it up more.

I leaned over and turned off my camera. I was taking Annabeth out to dinner tonight, and I was finally going to ask her and a friend of mine was going to film the whole thing.

I just hope Annabeth doesn't sense my nervousness.

I was going to take her to a nice fancy restaurant, and I was going to do it right there, in front of everybody. And if she says no, well, it'll be a huge embarrassment.

I looked over at my clock and saw that it was already five thirty. Here goes nothing.

* * *

Annabeth was beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful red, tight dress. Although, I wouldn't care if she was wearing some baggy pants and a t-shirt, she would still be the most beautiful girl in the world.

I looked over and saw my friend Arnold, **(Who knows who that is?;) **who was recording us with a camera. We told the manager that we were filming for a b=video, and he said it was cool, but hopefully none of the other customers think he's some creepy stalker or anything.

"You okay Perce?" Annabeth asked.

I quickly looked back over at her, "Yeah, fine, why wouldn't I be?" I said nervously.

"You just seem a little, off, I guess," She said looking at me worriedly.

I grabbed her hand from across the table and gave her a smile, "Everything's fine,"

She smiled right back at me, "Alright, if you say so,"

I lifted her hand off the table and gave it a kiss,. Wasn't I just an amazing gentlemen.

Annabeth was almost done eating, and the box was starting to feel heavier in my pocket. It was now or never. My heart started racing again. I stood up and grabbed Annabeth's hands making her stand up with me. She looked at me confused.

"Annabeth, I love you more than anything," I told her, with her hands in mine. My hands were shaking really bad and my heart was pounding. I looked at Annabeth and saw she was trying to hold back a smile. That brat, laughing at my pain

"You're laughing at me," I complained.

"Am not!" Annabeth said smiling at me.

"You are _so _not making this easy for me,"

Annabeth couldn't hold it in, and she let out a small laugh. "I'm never going to make things easy for you, seaweed brain," She said swinging our hands back and fort. ""Get used to it,"

We probably looked like idiots, just standing in the middle of a restaurant.

"Annabeth," I said getting down on one knee, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I couldn't ask for anyone else. I want to wake up next to you in my bed for the rest of my life and I want to be at your side when I die. I love you," I took the ring out of my pocket and looked up to see Annabeth was trying to hold in tears, hopefully happy tears.

"Annabeth Chase," I said opening the box, "will you marry me?" Annabeth nodded her head up and down quickly, not being able to speak because of the tears. I quickly stood up wiped away her tears and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

I heard the people around us cheering. I pulled away from Annabeth, "How'd you know I was going to ask you?"

She gave me a smirk, "You might want to empty your pockets before you have me wash your jeans Perce,"

I just laughed, giving her another long kiss.

I was going to marry Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this! I know it's kind of short and it's not my best work, I kind of rushed on it and I know it shows. With school being back, and I also recently got a dog things have been hectic. I promise they will get it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed and I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm taking another approach on this chapter sooo yeah I hope you guys like it, and maybe I'll do more chapters like this**

* * *

**The Vlog**

**(Amanda's POV)**

I had just gotten out of school and couldn't wait to see what videos I got to watch today. I turned on my computer and went straight to youtube. I'm kind of obsessed with it ever since my friend told me about how there weren't just music videos on it.

I clicked on my subscriptions and saw that my favorite youtuber, Percy, had posted another video. It was titled **A DAY AT THE BEACH1!1!**

I laughed a bit at just the name of the video and clicked on it.

It opened with Percy in what looked like his kitchen.

"What's up guys! Sooo as you can see this isn't like a skit video or whatever, it's a, dare I say it, VLOG" Percy said, then he started dancing around the room like a mad man. I saw Annabeth come up behind him and roll her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Perce," She said getting a few water bottles out of the fridge.

Percy just stuck her tongue out at her and turned back to the camera, "Anyways, today we are going to the beach," He said, "LETS GO TO THE BEACH- EACH- LET'S GO GET AWAY" Percy started singing, really badly, might I add. But I couldn't help but laugh at his crazy antics.

Annabeth chuckled at him, "Hey Perce, can you help me load this into the car," She asked trying to lift a heavy looking cooler.

"Sure babe," He turned back to the camera, "Alright let me go help my lady, like the big, strong man I am, andd I'll see you guys in 5, 9, 6,1,"

The video then cut to them in the car with Percy singing some song that was in the radio really loudly and really badly on purpose. Annabeth was next to him with a pair of sunglasses on and a dress that look like was covering her bathing suit.

"Percy would you shut up," Annabeth said still looking at the road.

"Come on Annabeth don't be such a buzz kill," PErcy said looking over to her.

I couldn't see her eyes but I imagined she was rolling them at him. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Percy looked back to the camera, "Anyways, as I told you before we're going to the beach and it's gonna be a party, and we're gonna swim all day and Annabeth is probably going to sit there reading some book, but that's okay. Me and you, we can have fun without her," Percy said winking.

I really like how he didn't just view us random people that watched his videos. He talked like we were right their with him.

Annabeth then made a turn into what looked like a parking lot, "Ooh, we're here. Alright, we're going to unpack the car, blah, blah, blah, then comes the fun stuff," Percy said.

The video then cut to the camera on Percy, Annabeth must be holding it, and all I heard was _It's getting hot in here, so take off all your clothes, _and Percy taking his shirt off very dramatically. He was such a dork at times.

After he was done taking his shirt off he burst out laughing, and I could here Annabeth laughing at him too.

Percy took the camera from Annabeth, "So I hope you guys liked my sexy stripping I did for you and my lady," He said winking.

"Anyways, we finally made it to the beach, YAAYY," Percy said pumping his hand into the air repeatedly. He then started to walk into the water.

"It's cold, it's cold," He said shivering. I rolled my eyes at his childness.

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, 'don't be a baby Percy'" He said in a really high annoying voice, "Well guess what, I may be the biggest baby you will ever meet, so deal with it," He said as he started getting deeper into the water.

He put his head under, taking the camera down with him and waved at us.

He continued to swim with the camera showing us the cool underwater. I just didn't understand how is camera didn't break from being underwater. It was probably waterproof or something.

The video then cut to him laying down on a towel with Annabeth next to him reading a book. "Pleasee Annabeth," He said dramatically.

"No," Annabeth said not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Why nottt," Percy said pouting at her.

"Because, I'm reading,"

"You can read at home. We're at the beach, lets have funnn," Percy said putting his face on her stomach.

"I am having plenty of fun, thank you very much,"

"But Annabethhh, pleasseee," Percy groaned.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows at him and let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine, but only for five minutes.

Percy then quickly stood up and started dancing around in the sand.

Annabeth put down her book and stood up and Percy ran up to her quickly and put her over her shoulders.

Annabeth started laughing and pounding on his back, "Put me down Percy,"

"I don't think I will, plus you sound like you're having fun," Percy said walking towards the ocean.

Annabeth just continued to pound on his back,

"I hope you realize that what you're doing doesn't hurt," He said continuing to walk into the water

"Oh really?" Annabeth said, I couldn't see her face because it was over Percy's back but I could imagine she was raising her eyebrows "How bout this?"

She didn't hit Percy's back, but it looked like she touched a certain spot on it and his knees started to get a bit shaking.

Percy got a small smirk on his face, "Oh, that's it," He then threw Annabeth off his shoulders and dunked her in the water.

The video cut again to them on the beach watching the sunset. Annabeth was sitting between Percy's legs, her head resting on his chest and Percy's chin on her head.

They didn't say anything, they just sat in silence watching the sunset.

* * *

**A/N: So as you can tell I did this chapter a bit differently, and I really liked writing this, it was a lot of fun. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it too. Also I got a review saying I should make a youtube channel, and I actually have one. The link for it is in my bio if you want to check it out, and I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**My Girlfriend Does My Makeup**

"Hey guys, it's your best friend Percy!" I told the camera excitedly, "And next to me I have the one and only, Annabeth Chase," I said motioning my hands at her.

Annabeth smiled and waved at the camera, not being a big 'talking to camera' person. As she was waving I saw the engagement ring I gave her not too long ago flash on her finger.

I grabbed her hand and showed it to the camera, "This right here, is the beautiful ring gave her when I proposed," I wasn't trying to brag about how fancy the ring was, but I was bragging that I got to marry this beautiful girl.

"It looks good on her, don't you think?" I said smiling, not being able to get rid of the thought that I was going to be with her for the rest of my life.

I mean I knew as soon as I fell into Tartarus with her I would never let her go, but now we're making it official.

Annabeth pulled back her hand, her face getting red, "Shut up and get on with the video,"

I laughed and intertwined our hands, "Anyways, since girls are so good with make up and Annabeth is a girl, I got her to agree to do my make up," I said turning my attention back to the camera.

"The one thing Percy doesn't realize is, I barely put makeup on myself, so who knows what could happen when I try to put it on him," Annabeth said opening her bag of makeup.

She didn't have much, which is what I love about her. She doesn't think she needs to cake her face with make up just to mke herself look good.. She likes showing her natural self. In fact the only time I've ever seen her wear make up is when we were going out to dinner at some fancy place.

"Alright Perce, first we are going to apply some powder," Annabeth said taking a brush and putting it in this powder stuff.

"What does the powder do?" I asked starting to get scared of what she was putting on my face.

"It makes you pretty," Annabeth said wiping the brush on my face.

"Do I get to be a pretty lady," I said batting my eyelashes.

Annabeth laughed, "Sure,"

Once she was done putting the powder on my face she pulled out this black tube, "Now we're going to put on mascara," She said untwisting the lid.

"Is that the eye stuff that goes i my eye?"

She just ignored my question and started putting the mascara on my eyelashes.

"Look up,"

"What if you slip?" I asked getting even more scared.

"You'll be fine," She said rolling her eyes.

"You know, I really regret doing this now," I said.

"Look up Percy,"

"But I'm scared," I told her looking up.

"I'm almost done,"

She then moved to my other eye. I kept getting the feeling that she was going to slip and poke my eye out.

"There," She said pulling away from my face, observing her work, "You're eyelashes look so long,"

"Is that a good thing?" I asked her.

She rolled her eyes at me some more. I would have to add some text on the video saying to count how many times Annabeth rolls her eyes at me.

"Alright, I'm going to do eyeliner now," Annabeth told me pulling out this pencil like thing.

"Oh, this is the really scary part isn't it?"

"Yep," She said putting the pencil closer to my eye, "Look up,"

I looked up and as soon as I felt the pencil on my eye and flinched and pulled back, "I don't want to do this," I whined.

"Don't be such a baby," She said going back to what she was doing.

I let her put the stuff on my eye just so I could get it over with.

Once she was done I let out a sigh of relief, "That was absolutely horrible," I told Annabeth.

She laughed, "Well you survived," She said reaching back into her bag of magic, "I'm going to do some eyeshadow now,"

"Why do my eyes need a shadow?"

She rolled her eyes at me (again) "To make them look pretty,"

"But I don't want to be pretty anymore, I change my mind,"

"Little too late for that Percy," She said bringing the eyeshadow applier thingy closer to my eye. I was getting sick of putting things around my eyes.

She started putting the eye shadow over my eyelid. At least it didn't have to go in my eye.

"It feels weird,"

"Well it's not supposed to feel normal," Annabeth told me now moving to the other eye.

Once she was done with that she was done with that she pulled out a big brush and started putting it on my cheeks.

"Wait, what are you doing now?"

"Giving you some blush," She told me moving over and putting some on the other cheek.

Once she was done with that she pulled out another tube thing. It looked a little like lipstick, but it was tan.

"What's that?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She said putting some of it on my chin and around my nose, then she rubbed it in with her hand.

"Well sorry for wanting to know what's being put on my face," I said.

"It's concealer," She told me putting it away and getting some more stuff from her endless bag of make up. Seriously, how do girls fit all their make up in that little bag.

"What's concealer?"

"It covers the ugly,"

I put my hand over my heart, pretending to be hurt, "Are you saying I'm ugly?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "No but it makes you look better,"

"Now we're going to put on some bronzer," She told me.

"I'm guessing that bronzes my skin," I said looking at her. She was so beautiful when she was focused.

"See, you're getting better at this already," She said smiling. Her smile was pretty beautiful too.

"Okay, now go like this," She said making her face look like a fish. I couldn't help but laugh at how goofy she looked.

Once I was done laughing I did what she said without questioning it. She was the one with the knowledge of makeup.

As she was putting it on I burst out laughing because the brush was tickling my cheek.

"Percy, sit still," Annabeth demanded.

"That's kind of hard for me to do considering I'm Adhd," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Well then just try to sit still," She said putting more bronzer on my cheeks.

"Alright, now time or lipstick,"

"Ooh I've been waiting for the lipstick," I told her.

She laughed and started rubbing the lipstick on, well, my lips.

"Percy, I need to you to sit still or this lipstick will go all over your face," She told me giving me a look.

I tried my best but I just couldn't do it.

"Alright, you're done," She said looking at her work, "You know, you make a very pretty lady,"

"Well thank you," I said batting my eyelashes at her, Annabeth just laughed.

I turned back to the camera, "Alright guys, that was the girlfriend does my make up challenge, I hope you enjoyed it, and give this video a big thumbs up if you think I make a pretty lady," I said giving the camera two thumbs up.

"I'll see you guys next time, BYE," I screamed and put my hand over the camera.

"Is there a reason you have to scream?" Annabeth asked me with raised eyebrows.

"No, I just like screaming," I said with a smirk.

Annabeth laughed, "Whatever you say Perce," she said standing up to go to the other room.

I quickly grabbed her hand, turned her around, and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you," I told her.

"Love you too," She said giving me another kiss, "But go wash off your face, you look weird," She said walking out of the room.

I laughed and went to the bathroom to do as I was told.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter is probably really bad and I'm sorry, but I know pretty much nothing about makeup. In fact I kind of just watched some videos of girls doing their boyfriends make up and yeah. Also I just put up a new story called Teenage Baby (Sucky name, I know) and I'm really excited about it so please go check it out and leave a review, thanks! Lets try to get this to 45 reiews, and give me some ideas you might want to see in future chapters, thanks, see you next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**LETS BLOW STUFF UP**

I was standing outside my apartment building with Leo, about to do a video with him. He was visiting Annabeth and I when I realized I hadn't put up a video in at least two weeks and the Jacksonators would be pissed.

And yes, I call them the Jacksonators.

Anyways, I asked leo if he wanted to blow some stuff up with me and he was game, so here we are, outside my apartment building with a ton of old junk ready to be torched.

I turned on my camera and went to stand next to Leo, "What's up guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait in videos, but I'm here now, with my good friend Leo, and we're going to blow some shit up!" I said pumping my fist into the air excitedly.

"And since I live in an apartment building, I'm not sure how people will feel with me blowing stuff up and catching stuff on fire, so we are a pretty safe distance from the building, and we have huge buckets of water, and a really long hose that somehow stretched all the way over here from the building, and we are responsible adults, so don't try this at home,"

I heard Leo let out a laugh as I said 'responsible adults,' but who said I was talking about us? Annabeth standing about 20ft away talking with Piper and Jason, they had came over too.

She was also sitting with my camera making sure it didn't get damaged. It had this cool thing where is could zoom up to 50 feet and still have a super clear image and Leo and I have wireless microphones. You didn't think I'd risk ruining my precious camera, did you?

Although it was kind of weird talking to a camera that was 20 ft away from me.

"Can we just blow some stuff up already?" Leo said rubbing his hands together in an evilish way.

"Yeah yeah, chill out you pyro," I said scanning the items in front of us, looking for what I wanted to catch on fire first.

My eyes landed on an old box T.V. I grabbed it and dragged it over so it sat on the table in front of me and Leo so the audience would be able to see it.

"Alright, so what we're going to do is put a ton of gasoline," I motioned towards the gas in Leos hand, "on the item,then put a ton of firecrackers on the top of it, and Leo is going to light the fire crackers, and hopefully there will be a big kaboom," I said motioning my hands to look like a kaboom just happened.

I took the gas can from Leo and started drowning the T.V in it. Making sure to get all edges and crevices of it.

"Leo would you do the honors?" I said grabbing the hose and backing away a safe distance from the T.V

"I would love to," Leo said putting a long row of firecrackers on the T.V, he then took out a match and lit it up. He started walking backwards, admiring the seen. The reason he didn't rush was because he couldn't get burt. I mean the guy is literally his own match, but we had to use a real match for the camera.

The T.V started burning slowly but then burst out into huge flames. I had the hose ready, just in case there were an malfunctions. There were sparks flying everywhere, it was pretty frickin cool.

I heard a huge crack and the there was pieces flying everywhere. Luckily Leo and I were back far enough not to get it, and so was Annabeth.

Before it got too more out of control I turned on the hose and made the water come out faster and had increased the pressure of it.

The fire quickly went out and we walked back to the table we had set it on, which was in ashes on the grass.

"That was fucking cool," Leo said with a huge grin on his face.

I laughed and pulled over my old couch and did the same as I did with the T.V

"Light it up Leo," I said backing away from the couch, "And note to self, play Light It Up when editing this video," I told myself.

Leo put another row of firecrackers on the couch and struck a match, throwing it on the couch. It went up in flames immediately, but it wasn't quite as exciting as the TV because the TV had a ton of electrical mabooby things in it.

Although it was still pretty fucking cool.

Before the flames could get too high and we set our apartment building on fire I turned on the hose and quickly put the fire out.

I walked back up to where we had burnt it and saw all the grass around it was burnt. Hopefully we wouldn't get into too much trouble for burning the nice grass.

I poured the bucket of water we had on it, just to be on the safe side.

"You know, we should do this more often," Leo told me grinning.

I shook my head, laughing, "Maybe we can think of another way to bond," I told him patting him on he back.

I looked over to my camera, "Well, I hope you enjoyed watching us destroy my old furniture, and I'll see you guys next video, but before you go, give this video a big thumbs up," I said holding up my thumbs, "BYE,"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I know this chapter is short and it's not my best work, but I wanted to get a chapter up. It just hasn't really been a good week for me, but I promise next chapter with me will be better, if I can think of an idea for it. Speaking of which, give me a review leaving some ideas for next chapter, or just your thoughts on the chapter, and lets Try and get this to 50 reviews? Thanks for reading and I'll see you next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Draw My Life**

**Amanda's POV:**

My mom and I had just gotten home from dinner, we went out because it was my birthday today, but all I wanted for my birthday was to watch Percys new video.

I logged onto my computer, went to Youtube and saw that Percy's video was up, it was a Draw My Life, sweet.

I clicked on the video and it opened on a white board with the words Draw My Life on it.

"Hey guys, it's Percy and I'm going to be doing a draw my life video, but you probably already knew that," Percy said.

I chuckled at his dorkiness.

"Okay, so I guess we can start when I was a baby," Percy said erasing the stuff that said draw my life and drawing a woman holding a baby, "So, that's my mom, she had me at a young age and she had to quit her job so she could take care of me,"

Percy then erased that picture and drew a little kid and what looked like a beach, "My dad wasn't really around, he was a fisher, or at least that's what my mom said. She said he was lost at sea, not dead. Just lost at sea," Percy said, his voice sounding a bit emotional.

I never knew that about him, I never met my dad either, but he didn't die. He just left.

Percy erased that picture and drew himself at a school, standing next to a guy with crutches.

"In sixth grade I went to this school called Yancy Academy, with my best friend Grover. It was a school for… troubled kids. I was bullied a lot, and my mom had this horrible husband named Gabe, or as I liked to call him, Smelly Gabe,"

He started erasing that and drew a big fat guy with an evil face.

I laughed at that. That and his horrible drawing skills.

"He would say really rude things and sit on his lazy a-" He was then cut off by what sounded like Annabeth's voice.

"Language,"

I laughed and continued to watch the video.

"Yeah, you get the point," He erased that picture and drew himself standing with what looked like a sword in his hand standing next to a guy and a girl, the girl looked like she was holding a knife.

"When I was twelve my mom sent me to this summer camp that Grover went to. The camp was also where I met Annabeth. She hated me, but we grew close over the years. We went on so many adventures together, and they were life threatening and fun at the same time," He said letting out a chuckle.

Life threatening? What could they possibly being doing that was life threatening?

"And when I got back from my first summer there Gabe was gone, for good, and we had some blue cake," He erased that picture and drew what I'm guessing was Annabeth and him in a circle? No a bubble.

"August 18th, my 16th birthday and Annabeth and I's anniversary. The camp had been going threw some really bad times, but we came over it, like we always do. And I had had on a crush on her, for a while now and that night I finally had the guts to tell her. Although it didn't really work out like that," He said.

I wish I could see his face, I'm guessing it was super red.

"But basically the night ended with me and Annabeth kissing at the bottom of a river. But we weren't the only ones with a new found romance, my mom had started dating this guys Paul, and they were going to get married,"

Aw, that was so sweet. I wish I could have a romance as epic as Percy and Annabeths, and I was happy for Percy's mom.

Percy then drew a girl, Annabeth I'm guessing, then a line threw the middle of the board and drew him with two other people, a boy and a girl with a question mark over his head.

"Then I lost my memory and was kind of wandering the whole country barely even knowing my name and there was only one thing I remembered, Annabeth. I didn't remember specifics but I knew her name, and it was my goal to find her. But she ended up finding me,"

He wandered the whole country with no memory? Wow, he had it hard. But it was so sweet that all he remembered was Annabeth.

"So basically I ended up finding my way to this other camp where I met Hazel and Frank, who you've guys met before in previous videos, and I slowly started regaining my memory,"

That's cool that he still kept in touch with Hazel and Frank. He erased that picture and drew a boat with two girls and two guys.

"And so one day a boat appeared at the shore of the ocean, yes the camp I was at was by the ocean, and there was Annabeth, coming to my rescue,"

I could almost hear the smile on his face.

"She wasn't alone though, apparently while I was gone she met some new friends too. Jason, Leo, and Piper, who you've also met before,"

He drew a boat and what looked like rain and lightening.

"So we went back to our camp, and we brought Hazel and Frank with us. But it wasn't an easy ride home. There were some really bad storms and delays, we even got stranded for a little bit and some pirates, yes pirates, tried to rob us. Apparently they didn't get the memo that the pirates aren't cool anymore, but we made it back, eventually,"

Wow, he went threw some really hard stuff. It's a miracle he's still alive. He then started drawing a ton of, houses? Cabins maybe, and they were on fire.

"But when we got back the camp was on fire. Som terrorists or whatever came and were setting off bombs, and cabins with innocent people in them were getting burnt to the ground. Annabeth and I, we went into one of the cabins to get some people out. They got out fine, but we, we were stuck. We looked everywhere for ways get out and it was getting harder and harder for us to breath. Then boom, the place collapsed. We thought we were going to die, but we knew as long as we were together, it was going to be okay,"

Percy took a deep breath. His voice was cracking and I could tell he was crying. I felt some tears of my own fall too.

"I don't know how, and I've learned not to question it, but we got out and we survived. We're okay. And from that moment on I knew I couldn't live without this girl. I wanted to be with her the rest of my life"

He drew him and Annabeth standing next to each other with hearts around them, but quickly erased it and drew the youtube logo.

"So afterwards my friends moved all over the country. Hazel and Frank went back to the other camp, Jason and Piper were going back and forth between camps, and Leo, Leo was out finding the love of his life so I made this channel to keep in touch with them and it turned into so much more all because of you, thank you guys,"

The video then went black. I had no idea how much Percy went threw. An abusive step father, losing his memory and traveling across the country, getting stranded on an island, a terrorist attack on the camp he went to. It gives me a whole new look on things.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm actually really proud of this chapter and I hope you guys like it too. Also it's from a different perspective again because I thought it would be told better from someone watching it. Also I'm going to be consistent with whenever I do chapters like this the character will be Amanda because I like the name and I have some ideas for future chapters with Amanda. Anyways please leave a review, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Opening Fan Mail**

"Annabeth, come help me open some of this fan mail!" called out. I was sitting in my office, surrounded by boxes and packages from my fans. I didn't really like calling them my fans though. They were more like my friends.

"Weren't you supposed to be recording a video?" Annabeth asked as she walked in.

"I am. I'm recording a video of me opening the fan mail, it's like killing two birds with one stone or however that saying goes and I need your help," I told her.

She walked over and sat next to me, "Alright, what first?"

"Open up that box and see what's in it," I told her grabbing the big yellow envelope and opening it up.

Inside it there was a cool drawing of me and Annabeth with a heart saying percabeth. I showed it the camera, "This is cool," I said.

Annabeth looked over, "That's really good."

I looked back into the envelope and saw a bracelet, "Hey, look, they also made their own bracelet with percabeth on it,"

"You should open up a merch store Perce," Annabeth told me. I was thinking about it, but I couldn't think of anything I'd put in it.

"What would I put in it?"

"Bracelets like that one, shirts, stuff like that," Annabeth told me.

"Yeah I guess so, but you have to run it. I'm not good with any of that stuff," I told her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "Okay, fine."

I put on the bracelet that I got and showed it to the camera, "I'm going to wear this 24/7. If you guys send me bracelets or anything I'll always wear them guys."

I then turned back to Annabeth and saw her pull out what looked like a board game.

"_The Percy Jackson Game,_" Annabeth said looking at the box.

I looked at it too, and sure enough it was the _Percy Jackson Game, _"That's so cool, it's like a Monopoly based on my channel. Sweet, thank you to who sent this because I can't pronounce this name."

"This one has a note: _Percy, can you please eat this on camera, thank you :)" _Annabeth handed me the candy that was inside the box.

"I feel like this is going to be poison or something," I said eyeing the candy suspiciously.

"Shut up and eat the damn thing," Annabeth said.

"I'll eat it if you eat it."

"Nope, the note specifically said Percy. My names not Percy, it's Annabeth," Annabeth told me, being a smart ass.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine," I slowly put the candy in my mouth and tasted it and about as soon as I put it in my mouth I spit it out, "EW, that tastes like dirty socks," I said trying to wipe the taste off my tongue while Annabeth was laughing at me, "That's fucking nasty."

"Don't be such a baby," Annabeth said still laughing.

"Oh really? Why don't you taste it then?" I challenged.

"Don't worry, I already am from your breath," Annabeth said plugging her nose.

I smirked and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Ewwwwwwww, Percyyy stopp," Annabeth said wiping off her face disgustedly. Now it was my turn to laugh at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "We only have time to open one more before we have to go over to Piper and Jasons," Annabeth told me handing me a small box.

"Only one moree," I whined.

"Well no more if you keep wasting my time whining," Annabeth told me.

"Fine," I said opening the box. Inside it was another drawing of me and Annabeth. The box was also filled with a ton of blue jolly ranchers and a letter at the very top, "this is from Amanda, thank you so much Amanda, especially the blue jolly ranchers, you know me so well," I said.

I picked up the letter, "It says, '_Dear Percy and Annabeth, I'm a huge fan of yours-_" After that my dyslexia started acting up and it just looked like jumbled up letters. It was in cursive too which didn't help anything. My face turned bright red.

Annabeth, noticing my embarrassment grabbed the letter from my hand giving me a kiss on the cheek. She rested her chin on my shoulder and snaked her arms around my waist, "Thank you for the letter Amanda, we'll read it later, but right now we have to go to dinner at Piper and Jasons house, so we'll see you next video,"

"Don't forget to subscribe, love you guys," I said putting my hand over the camera.

Annabeth turned my head towards her and gave me a kiss. I grabbed her cheek and tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away, much too quick for my liking. I leaned her head so our foreheads were touching.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I looked back over at the camera and saw that I hadn't turned it off yet. I guess the viewers got a little extra i their video today.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, I was updating my other stories, and I've also been in Florida where I didn't have any wifi so yeah. Also updates on this story may be a bit slower, I'm not abandoning it or anything I promise, I just want to focus a bit more on my other stories. Please don't think I'm never going to update this anymore, I will, just not as much. Also, leave a review on who you might want see Percy do a collab with. It can be a character in the books or a youtuber. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bean Boozled Challenge**

"Hey guys, it's Percy and I'm here with the one and only Thalia Grace," I told the camera motioning my hands towards Thalia. She gave a small wave and looked very unamused.

"For those of you who don't know who Thalia is, she is my cousin, and we're going to do the bean boozled challenge," I said holding up the box of jelly beans, "and I am obviously going to win."

Thalia scoffed, "In your dreams Jackson."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways, basically there are two flavors of the same colored jelly bean, a good flavor, and a not so good flavor, and we're going to eat them, hoping to get the good flavor," I told the camera. I probably did a horrible job of explaining that, but I'm sure they know what it is.

"Alright, Thalia, you do the honors," I said dumping out the jelly beans onto a plate. She looked at the colors of the jelly beans and grabbed two light blue ones.

I looked at the box, "So, we could either get toothpaste or berry blue," I told her grabbing one from her hand.

"The heck? Toothpaste doesn't taste bad at all," Thalia said.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, on three we eat them, one, two, three," I hesitantly put the jelly bean in my mouth, I got toothpaste.

"Toothpaste," Thalia and I both said at the same time.

"It just tastes like a mint," Thalia told me continuing to chew the jellybean.

Once we both finished chewing I grabbed two of the multi colored jelly beans. They couldn't be that bad. I looked down at the box, "Okay, so these could either be Stinky socks, or Tutti-frutti."

"Alright, kelp head, on the count of three, one, two, three," We both put the jellybeans in our mouth. As soon as I started chewing I could taste the sock and instantly spit it out. I guess I stand the corrected, they could be that bad.

I looked over at Talia who had a smug smirk on her face "I got tutti-frutti." I rolled my eyes and took a big gulp of her water, "Hey, that's mine," She said grabbing the water out of my hands.

I laughed, relieved that I finally got that taste out of my mouth. "Alright, your turn to pick one."

Thalia grabbed two black ones from the plate. I looked down at the box again, "These could either be Skunk spray, or licorice," I said looking up, Thalia had a disgusted look on her face.

"I don't like licorice, this is going to be a lose lose for me," She said grumpily.

"Don't be such a baby," I told her grabbing a jelly bean from her hand, "On three, ready, one, two, three," We both put the jelly beans in our mouth and Thalia instantly spit hers out.

"I got licorice," She told me drinking her water. I had gotten licorice too, thank the gods.

"I think I might be beating you Thals," I said laughing at her reaction to the licorice.

"In your dreams kelp head," Thalia told me, "and it's your turn to pick."

I carefully examined the jelly beans before I decided to grab two greenish yellowish jelly beans, "Alright, these could be lime or lawn clippings," I said handing a jelly bean to Thalia.

"Lawn clippings can't be that bad. I mean hasn't everyone ate some grass before," Thalia said.

"No. I'm pretty sure that's only you Thals," I told her, a little weirded out.

"What? Not even just chewed on one to see what it would tastes like?"

"No, I have not," I looked over to my camera, "if you guys have ever ate lawn clipping leave it in the comments below."

"You know, I still think that's weird, how you talk to your camera like you're talking to your best friend," Thalia told me.

"Well, the viewers are my best friends," I told her.

"Alright, now you're getting a bit too cheesy, lets just eat the damn things already, on three, one, two, three," We both put the jelly beans in our mouths.

After I chewed it for a bit I started to taste the lawn. I spit out the jelly bean and grabbed more of Thalias water, "I feel like I get all the bad ones," I told Thalia as she was leaning back enjoying her lime jelly bean. Who likes lime jelly beans?

"I told you, you can't beat me Jackson," Thalia said as she grabbed two orange and red jellybeans. They didn't look too appetizing to me.

I grabbed a jelly bean, "These could either be peach or barf," I said reading the box. I almost barfed hearing that I'm taking the chance of eating barf.

"What the hell, are they trying to kill us or something?" Thalia asked looking just as grossed out as I am.

I rolled my eyes, "On three,one, two, three" I slowly put the jelly bean in my mouth and started chewing. I was relieved when I tasted peach. Although, Thalia didn't seem to be as lucky as I was. She spit out her jelly bean, on my carpet might I add, and quickly grabbed her water.

"This is a demonic game made by Hades himself to torture us," Thalia told me.

I laughed, "I don't think hades is smart enough to create this," I told her grabbing two white jelly beans, handing one to Thalia.

"Don't let Nico here you say that, he'll get all defensive," Thalia laughed.

"Alright, these could be coconut, or baby wipes," I told Thalia, "count of three, ready, one, two, three," we both put the jelly beans in our mouth, and I was relieved when I tasted coconut. Coconut was never my favorite, but it beat baby wipes anyday.

"I got coconut," Thalia told me. I grabbed two brown jelly beans from the plate. _Great_, one flavor would probably be poop or something, I thought giving a jelly bean to Thalia.

I looked down at the box, "Okay, so these could either be canned dog food, or chocolate pudding," I said as Thalia made a face of disgust.

"I don't want to eat dog food."

"But it's not just any dog food, it's canned dog food. The best of the best," I said laughing. Thalia rolled her eyes at me.

"On three kelp head, one, two, three," WE both out the jelly bean in our mouth and I was delighted when I had tasted chocolate pudding. I looked over and saw that Thalia was clearly not as lucky as me.

"That is the most horrid thing I have ever tasted after barf," Thalia said spitting out the jelly bean and chugging on her water.

I laughed, turning back to my camera, "Alright guys, that's all for this video, I hope you like it. I obviously kicked Thalia's ass at this game-"

"No way in hell, Jackson," Thalia said cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes, "Anyways please give this video a big thumbs up and I'll see you next time. Peace out," I then covered the camera lense with my hand and turned off the camera.

"So Thalia, how's it feel to lose?" I asked smirking.

Thalia rolled her eyes at me, "Shut it."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I made the mistake of putting up four stories at once and it's kind of hard to get them all updated But I haven't posted a chapter on here in a while so thought, eh, why not. It would mean a lot to me if you left a review on your thoughts, and maybe future ideas for chapters, let's try to get to 80 reviews maybe? Don't forget to check out some of my other stories and I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy Jackson Reacts to Teens React to Percy Jackson**

"What's up guys, it's me, Percy here with another video," I told the camera, "Now as some of you might notice I am not recording where I normally record my videos and that is because of two reasons," I said holding up my two fingers, "One, because I was too lazy to walk all the way in the room I normally go in, set up my camera and set up the lighting yada yada," I waved my hand in dismissal, "Two, because this video is going to be a tad bit different today.

"Recently, the Fine Bros put up a new react video, and the video was of teens reacting to Percy Jackson. Now for those of you who don't know who Percy Jackson is, he is a very popular youtuber who is loved by many. In fact, people would argue that he is the most loved man in the world. He's also super hot," I winked and opened up my laptop.

"Conceited much?" Annabeth said from her place on the couch, where she was working on some blue prints. She actually had a normal job that she had to do. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at her, being the mature adult I was.

"Anyways," I turned back to the camera, "in today's video we are going to react to teens reacting to me," I said opening the link for the video on my computer and hitting play

As soon as the video started playing my video of me talking about what to do when you're bored popped up.

**"Hey guys, it's me Percy with another video and today I thought I'd make a video of what NOT to do when you're bored," I said looking into my camera, "because I know it's pretty easy to get bored, especially if you're ADHD like me. So from my experiences of being bored I've been able to figure out some things you shouldn't do."**

A teen then responded, "Hey I have ADHD too."

"Alrighhtttt another one who shares my pain," I said fist pumping the air.

"Alright, this dude seems pretty cool," A different teen said.

"I am cool," I said pointing at myself.

"Oh hey, that's Percy Jackson, he's like my favorite youtuber," One girl said.

"Alrightt we got a Jacksonator over here," I said happily.

The video they were showing of me then cut to when I was pretending I was in star wars.

**I turned back to the camera, "Thirdly, no jumping on the bed. Now I know you've heard this a million times from your parents but they know what they're talking about. You could fall and break a bone or something," I said climbing up on my bed. Once I started jumping I realized that it was actually pretty fun, I don't know why I don't do this more often. Then I heard the door open, and there stood Annabeth in the doorway.**

**"What the hell are you doing seaweed brain," she said crossing her arms. I immediately got down from the bed.**

**"I'm, uh, making a video," I said pointing to my camera, giving her a sheepish smile. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the broken lamp on the floor.**

**"You're cleaning that up Percy, and buying a new one. That was a good lamp," she said with a sigh and walked out of the room**

**"I love you!" I shouted after her.**

"Aww, that's cute," A different gil said. How many teens did they have on this show?

"That's Annabeth, his girlfriend, or fiance," the Jacksonator said, "I ship them so hard, they're my OTP."

"OTP?" I asked confused, looking over at Annabeth.

"One True Pairing," She said, still focused on her blueprints.

"Thanks babe," I then turned back and continued watching the video. The video had shifted from them showing the What NOT To Do When You're Bored to the video where I was proposing to Annabeth.

**"Annabeth, I love you more than anything," I told her, with her hands in mine. My hands were shaking really bad and my heart was pounding. I looked at Annabeth and saw she was trying to hold back a smile. That brat, laughing at my pain**

**"You're laughing at me," I complained.**

**"Am not!" Annabeth said smiling at me.**

**"You are **_**so **_**not making this easy for me,"**

**Annabeth couldn't hold it in, and she let out a small laugh. "I'm never going to make things easy for you, seaweed brain," She said swinging our hands back and fort. ""Get used to it,"**

**We probably looked like idiots, just standing in the middle of a restaurant.**

**"Annabeth," I said getting down on one knee, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and I couldn't ask for anyone else. I want to wake up next to you in my bed for the rest of my life and I want to be at your side when I die. I love you," I took the ring out of my pocket and looked up to see Annabeth was trying to hold in tears, hopefully happy tears.**

**"Annabeth Chase," I said opening the box, "will you marry me?" Annabeth nodded her head up and down quickly, not being able to speak because of the tears. I quickly stood up wiped away her tears and gave her a big kiss on the lips.**

**I heard the people around us cheering. I pulled away from Annabeth, "How'd you know I was going to ask you?"**

**She gave me a smirk, "You might want to empty your pockets before you have me wash your jeans Perce,"**

"Oh my god, that's so cute. I wish my boyfriend will be as sweet as that when he proposes," one girl said.

"Here that Annabeth, I'm sweet," I said looking back at Annabeth with a smug look on my face.

"The sweetest Perce."

**"Alright Perce, first we are going to apply some powder," Annabeth said taking a brush and putting it in this powder stuff.**

**"What does the powder do?" I asked starting to get scared of what she was putting on my face.**

**"It makes you pretty," Annabeth said wiping the brush on my face.**

**"Do I get to be a pretty lady," I said batting my eyelashes.**

"Why is she putting make up on him?" This one guy asked.

"She's putting make up on me to make me pretty, that's why," I responded.

"Okay, I'll have to check this guy out, he seems pretty cool," A girl said, laughing.

"YES!" I fist pumped the air again, "Another Jaksonator added."

They then played a few more videos of me, some were weirded out by me, and some seemed to really like me which was awesome, then the ending of a video showed.

**I looked over to my camera, "Well, I hope you enjoyed watching us destroy my old furniture, and I'll see you guys next video, but before you go, give this video a big thumbs up," I said holding up my thumbs, "BYE,"**

**Question Time**

"Did you know who Percy Jackson was before you watched these videos?" One of the Fine Bros asked.

"Yes, he's my favorite youtuber."

"No, but I will look him up later, his videos are hilarious."

There were a few other 'yeahs' and 'no's' and I was really surprised at how many already knew who I was.

"Did you enjoy these videos?" A fine bro asked.

"Alright guys, this is the moment of truth, do they like my videos?" I said rubbing my hands together.

"Yeah, they were cool."

"Definitely."

"Hell yeah, these were awesome."

"They like them! They liked my video! Yes!" I got up from where I was sitting and started dancing around the room excitedly. "They liked my videoss, they liked my videoss," I got my energy out and sat back down, "Alright, let's see what else they have to say about me," I said and pressed play on my computer.

"Okay so that girl in his videos, is his new fiance Annabeth. They've known eachother since they were twelve years old, and starting dating when they were sixteen," The Fine bro said.

"That's… a really long time to know somebody. Like I feel like most people would get tired of eachother after that long, and they're going to be spending the rest of their lives together too," One teen said.

"Yeah well, we do get tired of each other sometimes, but we've been threw a lot together too, and I'd rather die than be without her," I told the camera. I then felt Annabeth's arms come around from behind me, her chin resting on my shoulder.

"I love you too," Annabeth told me, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"You missed," I said, turning my head and kissing her lips. I turned back towards my computer and continued watching the video, but it had ended.

"Alright guys, that's the end of this, I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys next time, byee!"

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter I'm sorry it's kind of lame, and sorry for the long wait on updates for my other stories I was in Washington DC for a week so I couldn't write or update anything and I've just been busy. But I am working on a new story, and I'm working on an outline for it so there won't be months between updates where I can't think of what I want in the next chapter. So theres something to be excited for. The story should be coming out within the next month or so, and I can't wait for you guys to read it. Here's the summary:**

**_Annabeth Chase is a 32 year old single parent to a 10 year old boy named Ethan who is in love with baseball. Percy Jackson is a 33 year old soldier who's on leave. When Percy accidently runs into Annabeth at the park and gets dog poop all over her, it's love at first sight._**

**So yeah, I hope you're excited and I hope you all read it. I promise it'll be good. Also let's try to get this to 80 reviews? Maybe more? Pleaseee. I'll see you guys next chapter. **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Wedding ** Today was the day. Annabeth and I would finally be husband and wife. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. I decided to take out my vlog camera, because I promised my subscribers they would see the wedding. We have a good friend of ours filming the whole wedding as well. "Hey guys, Percy here and well today's the day. I'm getting married and my stomach is doing all types of flips and turns and I am freaking out," I told my camera, giving a small smile. "Anyways, I have my suit on. It's plain white and the grooms are going to have sea green suits and the bridesmaids are going to be wearing grey dresses so thats that. I'm so fucking nervous guys." I started walking around a bit, getting more nervous by the second. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later. Wish me luck." I then turned the camera off, walking back into the room with the groomsmen, which consisted of Grover, the best man, Jason, Frank, and Leo. "Percy! My man! How ya feeling?" Leo asked putting his arm around my shoulder. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." "Percy, Annabeth is already in love with you. There is no need to be nervous," Grover told me giving me a pat on the shoulder. I nodded my head, trying my best to calm my nerves.

* * *

I was standing at the altar, waiting for Annabeth to walk down the aisle. I haven't seen her since yesterday because she believes in that old wives tail about not seeing the bride a day before he wearing blah blah blah, and I missed her. I saw my friend holding a camera off the side filming. I gave the camera a smile and a small wave. I looked out into the crowd and everything was perfect. Our friends were sitting in the front rows with my family on one side of the isle and Annabeth's on the other. Even Athena and Poseidon were here. I heard the music start playing and saw the bridesmaids and grooms walking down the aisle. I was trying to look past them to see Annabeth and there she was. Beautiful. Her hair was down, with her beautiful princess curls bouncing freely. I started to tear up just watching her walk down the aisle. Before I knew it she was right in next to me on the alter. I had to wipe off some tears and she let out a small laugh. The priest gave a small speech, then it was finally time to say our vows. "Well, we decided to write eachothers vows, because why not?" I said taking out a piece of paper of vows I wrote handing them to Annabeth as she handed me the ones she wrote for me. I unfolded the paper and started reading, "I, Perseus Jackson, promise that I will never drool on you in my sleep and keep it on the pillow." Everyone laughed at that. "I promise that I won't make you watch Finding Nemo 24/7 and let you watch your history documentaries without a single complaint. I promise to let you stay up as late as you need to finish your architectural projects. I also promise that I won't say anything to piss off your mother too much. Lastly, I promise that I will love you forever." I looked up from the paper seeing that Annabeth was full of tears. I wanted so bad to kiss those tears away. "Now for the ones Percy wrote for me." I handed Annabeth the paper of vows I wrote for her. "I, Annabeth Chase, promise that I will not overwork myself with making blueprints and cuddle with you on the couch watching movies, but not documentaries. I promise that I'll handle all the cooking in the house because I know you're an absolutely horrible chef. " Everyone laughed at how we had opposite thoughts on the documentaries. "I promise that no matter how much of a Seaweed Brain you are that I will always love you." Our friends and family clapped at what we had wrote for each other. "I wrote my own vows too." Annabeth said "So did I. You can go first," I told her. "We have been through so much together. From our first summer when we were twelve to now. I've saved your butt more than just a few time and you've saved my butt once or twice. I hated you at first, but secretly, I couldn't get enough of your beautiful sea green eyes. I fell in love with those eyes as soon as I saw them. You may be the biggest Seaweed Brain there is but I will always love you, but I will never make things easy for you. I hope you remember that.' There were tears in both Annabeth and I's eyes. I remembered our kiss at camp when she promised she wasn't going to make things easy for me. Our underwater kiss. It was perfect. Everything. "Um, well, we all know I'm not good with words but I guess I'll give it a shot. When I first arrived at camp when we were twelve you were the first thing I woke up to. You and your princess curls and intimidating grey eyes. You were, and still are, beautiful. When we were 14 and you got kidnapped and I was worried sick about you. Praying to the gods that you would be safe. That's when I realized I truly loved you and don't know what I'd do without you. Then when we were 16 you were what kept me anchored. When I lost my memory, it was your name I remembered. When we fell I knew it was going to be okay because I was with you. Everythings going to be okay, as long as we're together." I was practically sobbing by now. I wanted so badly to hold Annabeth in my arms. The priest said a few more things and we said our I do's but all I payed attention to was him saying, "You may now kiss the bride." I pulled Annabeth in and gave her a passionate kiss. Nothing else mattered but her.

* * *

We all danced our hearts out through the night. Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Thalia even put a little dance together so Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, and I put our own little dance together but we failed epically. I pulled out my vlog camera, deciding to share a bit more of the wedding with everyone. "Hey guys! I'm married! Whooo!" I said pumping my fist in the air. "So everyone is just dancing and hanging out right now which is awesome and there's my beautiful wife, yes I just said wife." I flipped the camera around to Annabeth who was laughing and dancing with Thalia. She looked so beautiful and carefree. I walked over to her and did a close up of her eye. "Get that damn thing out of my eye Seaweed brain." I laughed and turned the camera so we were both in the shot, "Anything to say about your amazing husband Annabeth?" "He's a big pain in my ass." I put a hand over the right side of my chest, covering my heart, "Hurtful Wise Girl, hurtful." Annabeth grabbed my hand and moved it the other side of my chest, "Your heart is on the left side Perce." "I'm hot not a genius, okay." Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. Then another song came on and her eyes immediately brightened. "Percy lets go dance, I love this song." I laughed and turned back to my camera, "Alright, I'm going to go dance with my wife, see you guys later. Well later for me, two seconds for you guys. Okay see you soon." I turned off the camera and let Annabeth tug me to the center of the dance floor.

* * *

We were all gathered around a campfire, talking and laughing when Thalia stood up on a log and whistled to get everyone's attention. "I have something to say to the newly weds." Everyone turned their attention to her. "Percy, when I first met you, I hated you. I still kind of hate you to be honest, but I've warmed up to you. Annabeth was my best friend. It was my job to protect her. Then I saw you and I knew that you would protect her with all your heart. You would hold up the sky for her and risk your life for her. I thought that no one else was capable of protecting her. She's like my sister. But I was proven wrong. You do a better job of protecting her than anyone else ever has and we may have our arguments, but I love you Kelp Head and I trust that you would to hell and back for Annabeth and that you will spend the rest of your life keeping her safe from harm. Especially the spiders." By the time Thalia's speech was over everyone was in tears. She inspired our other friends to even get up and say some things about us. basically about it took our 'oblivious brains five years to get together' (Their words, not mine) and about how we were meant for eachother and would do anything for eachother.

* * *

"Alright guys, that was the wedding. Annabeth is now my wife. We even have the rings to prove it." I held up my left hand, showing off my wedding ring. "So we're back home now and Annabeth is in the bedroom waiting for me so I'm going to go tend to her needs if you know what I mean," I said giving the camera a wink. "Alright, I'll see you next video. Bye guys." _ **A/N: Well hey, long time no see. I know I should probably be updating my other stories because I haven't updated on either stories in a while, but I really wanted to write this. I got the idea from Josh and Colleen's wedding so if you want to watch that and get a better idea of what the wedding was like then I will put a link in my profile. With that said I hope you liked it and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


End file.
